Loved by whom
by Ice-queen-881
Summary: Serena meet's the gundam wing pilots after being sent to united Kingdom for her schooling by her mother. This is a Gundam wing sailor moon cross over


Hello every body! I don't own any of these character. Don't get me wrong. I want to own those pilot's!!:) Any way I don't own them and that's that. Please review it. If you have an idea just tell me.   
  
  
  
Chapter One: I want to keep her  
  
  
  
Serena was sitting at the dinning room table. Her mother across from her.   
  
"Their nothing but trouble. You hear me. Serena if you don't believe my, look at your self. Look at what has happened to you."  
  
" But mom, He love's me. I know he does. It's destiny. Derian would never leave me. Even if I am pregnant." Serena explained in a hoarse voice. Her face bright red.  
  
Her mom covered her mouth crying.   
  
"Serena this is not a fairy tale. There is no such thing a destiny in reality. Just grow up. Your not a child any more. You need to stop an think for once. The danger of child birth at age 16 is high. What if something happens to you."  
  
" It would be my fault not yours. The doctor wont let any thing happen to me."   
  
Serena's mother look at her daughter. " Go to your room right now. Don't come out Intel I tell you to. I don't care if the house is on fire don't leave that room!" The teen listened to her mother and left.   
  
" Mom has no idea what it's like to be a kid and have power's and school's so hard. Derian is my only escape from at that."  
  
Luna jumped up on the bed.  
  
" Well Serena , She's right. Maybe if you spent more time studying those School book's and not spending so much time with Derian..." Luna was interrupted by a soft cry from Serena  
  
"Oh my God, Luna! What if it's Rini"   
  
" What if it is!?" she asked confusedly.  
  
" Mom want's me to have an abortion."   
  
She flopped on her bed, her face stuffed in the pillow.   
  
"Serena tell you're mother that you want to keep the baby!"   
  
" She wont let me." She sobbed.  
  
Luna sighed an jumped off the bed.  
  
" Poor meat-ball head. I pity the future."  
  
" I heard that you little pest!" The girls eye's were red from the tears.  
  
A knock on the door saved a little black kitty from the fire breathing blonde.   
  
" Come in." the door opened an the mom walked in.  
  
"Honey, You're father and I had a little talk. Your going to a Privet school in United Kingdom. Isn't that wonderful." Serena's face twisted in horror.   
  
" What? But... but all my friend's are here, your here, Derian's here." She stood up her hand's covering her mouth.  
  
" What about my baby?"   
  
" Your getting an abortion remember?"   
  
" But I want to keep her!!"   
  
************************operation****************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena was just opened her eye's for the first time since the operation. Her eye's glossed ready to cry. She was to shocked to let a tear fall. The doctor walked in.   
  
" You have a guest." One by one all four of her friend's had entered the room..  
  
" Hey girl. How you doing?" Mina asked as she walked up to her. Serena merely looked away from her friend's.   
  
"We have a surprise for you." She looked at the door and a man with raven black hair and ocean blue eye's walked in.   
  
" Hi meat-ball head." Even his voice held concern for the young girl laying on the bed. Serena's tears came now. She started to cry out with anguish.  
  
" I...I wanted to... keep her." She managed to stagger out. Derian swiftly raced over and held her close. She clung to him like she had to hold on for her dear life. Her life? She thought. What about her life. She had lost a child she loved so much. What kinda life was that. She had no child.   
  
She looked around the room. All her friend's were there. Their eyes blurred from tears. She looked out in the hall way and saw Ann, Allen, Prisma, Birdie, Catsy, and Avory.   
  
She pulled away from Derian, looking at the floor she said to every one.   
  
" I am leaving in a week to a privet school in United Kingdom. It should give me plenty of time to get my grades up, and take my mind off of a few things."  
  
Her friend's looked at her in astonishment.   
  
  
  
"When are you coming back." Ami asked as she walked closer.  
  
" I don't know yet. But I'll write to you all as much as possible." She said trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Raye was looking at her. She walked closer. Her black hair in a pony tell and her violet eye's now shimmering with admiration. Not every one could bare the pain Serena was barring right now.  
  
  
  
" Just remember we want you home with us again soon. So don't make your self comfortable there, you hear me?" Raye smiled despite how she felt.  
  
Lita walked up behind Mina. Her brown hair was also in a pony tail. But her eye's were green. She was extremely tall compared to all the other girls.   
  
  
  
" Yea, don't forget about us inner or outer scout's. I'll send you some for those cookies you like. Ok?"  
  
" Okay, They'll be gone in 5 minuet though." Serena confirmed.   
  
" That's okay! I'll send you some every day." She winked as she gave the moon scout a thumbs up.  
  
It was Mina's turn now. The venues scout stood where she was. She was the prettiest of them all. She looked like Serena but her hair was let down with the top layer up.   
  
" I'll send you the new sailor V video game when it comes out, and any good romantic movies I see okay."  
  
" Thank you Mina, But I don't think I'll watch any why I am there."  
  
Ami walked up to her at last. Her blue hair brought out her eye's like an angel.(( Ami is my fave)) she was also the smartest of all the scout.   
  
" You better not forget to study for any big exam's okay."  
  
" I wont Ami. I'll study extra hard just for you. I'll study for all of you, And I'll come back for a visit."   
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Serena was at home packing up her stuff. When a low knock on the door caught her Attention. She just continued her packing. Her heart felt so empty. The knock came again. But louder.  
  
" What?" she moaned. The door opened and her little brother walked in looking at the floor.  
  
"I-I-I-I knew how much you wanted to keep it. S-so I drew you this." Sammy handed her a picture he drew. Serena looked down a the picture of a man with dark hair, a blonde woman and a baby with a yellow bonnet in their arm's.   
  
" Since we didn't know the sex I gave it a yellow hat." The little boy begin to leave. " I'll miss ya sis." Sammy then left down stair's. Serena grabbed her bags and followed.  
  
Now at the gate she looked at here friend's.   
  
" I'll miss you all and I expect a phone calls or a few letters OK?"  
  
" Yea" the scouts promised. A hug to each and she began to bored the plane.  
  
" SERENA! SERENA, WAIT!" She turned around to see her beloved Darien running towards her. He scooped her in his arms and held her tightly.   
  
" I don't want you to go. Please stay with me."  
  
" I don't want to go ether. But I have to Darien. I am sorry, I am sorry." She broke free of his grip and ran on to the plane. I am sorry Darien, I am sorry scout's. I have to go.  
  
"YOU CALL THIS A HOT CHOCOLATE? THIS IS ICED MAN! IT'S COLD. YOU EXPECT ME TO DRINK THIS ICED SYRUP YOU CALL A HOT CHOCOLATE! I WANT A REFUND!" an out raged passenger complained.  
  
" But sir ever thing's paid for in advance. It all free. You don't have to pay any thing." The young waitress replied.   
  
" Oh! In that case can you pretty please bring me back a warmer one please. With wiped cream on top." He continued.   
  
" Ugh, yes sir!" she left to get him a new one. Serena stood a little to see who was making all the ruckus. Her eye bright red from tears. The man was right behind her all along.  
  
" Sorry about all that yelling there. I just hate when they mess my order. Are you okay miss? You seem upset." The man asked  
  
" I am fine." She sat back in her seat and looked out her window. She heard a rustling sound behind her. The some one sat beside her.  
  
" ya sure. I am really good at listening." He continued.  
  
" you don't even know me sir." Serena didn't understand why she was so rude to him.  
  
" Duo, Duo Maxwell's the name making people smile's my game. How can I be of assistants?"   
  
" Duo leave the kid alone and get back in you seat." commanded some one behind them.  
  
" B-buut Heero? She's sad. I gotta cheer her up."  
  
" You can. By leaving her alone. Now get back in your damn seat."  
  
"Oooh okaays." Duo climb back to his seat and mopped for awhile.   
  
" I could of helped her." He reasoned.  
  
" You did. You left her alone." The one called Heero replied  
  
*********^_^ Next Heero meet's Serena face_ to face_. What will happen......... I'm not sure yet help me decide. Maybe I'll use it. Maybe I wont. Who know. I don't!****** plz plz plz review. O_o 


End file.
